Untitled for now
by Little Indigo
Summary: A new shard collecting demon enters the scene, but she acts like she works for Naraku! Does she really or is she just pretending? My first Inuyasha fic ever, so please don't flame me! I need a lot of work on Kouga's character, so someone please help!
1. Scent of a Wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, I'd place myself into the story and have my character live happily ever after with Kouga… *dreamy sigh*….such a hottie.

~-~-~-~-~-

****

Chapter One - Scent

"…I assure you, my lord, that no demon will dare strike the manor and kill the prince as long as my comrades and I are here along with the wards that I have placed. Rest assured…" Miroku bowed in front of the nobleman.

"Oh, houshi-sama! How ever will I be able to repay you?" The lord also bowed gratefully to Miroku.

"I do have one simple request… Allow my friends and I to stay here for the night. And if, by any fault of mine, will you also allow me to slay the demon that has been plaguing you so."

"Of course! I did intend on you to stay here and kill the demon, after all."

"Thank you very much." Miroku bowed once again and walked off to the room where his friends dwelled.

"Kagome, are you sure that this demon has a jewel shard on him?" Inuyasha looked over to Kagome, peeved that he had to help yet **another** helpless villager.

"Yes, Inuyasha. I'm positive! Judging by this feeling, it has more than one!" Kagome replied.

"So that explains why it was able to slaughter all those villagers back there…" Sango added. Miroku nodded and took a sip of the sake that the lord provided for them.

"Hmm? Kouga? Are you all right? You seem quiet all of a sudden.." Kagome asked with concern.

"Yeah, I mean, you haven't insulted me since we came to this hellhole!" Inuyasha chuckled. Kouga scoffed and looked at the sky outside.

"Shut up, dog-turd… Something's odd here. There's a scent in the air here. It's faint, and kind of indistinguishable…" Kouga shuddered a bit. "To tell you the truth… It's giving me the creeps."

"You've smelled it too? I noticed it too, right before we arrived at the village… It smells sort of wolfish, to me…" Inuyasha pointed out.

"Don't be stupid, dog-turd! I know the smell of wolves.. And that's not it! I should've known that the nose of a half-breed couldn't compare with that of a perfect wolf youkai's…" Kouga chuckled, belittling Inuyasha.

"Damn it, furry-ass! I didn't point that out just to get insulted by you!" Inuyasha stormed. Kagome and the others watched, fed up with their arguing.

"Inuyasha's still got that quick temper of his, doesn't he.." Shippou said innocently.

"Yes. I-Wait….Something's here." Sango narrowed her eyes and ran outside along with Miroku and Inuyasha.

"The demon?" Kouga asked.

"Yes. I sense the energy of the jewel shards coming this way.." Kagome answered.

"All right… I haven't had a good fight in ages…"Kouga cracked him knuckles and also joined Inuyasha outside. "Kagome, stay here. I don't want you to get hurt. I'm not going to let any foul demon hurt my woman."

"Ahh…. Forget it.. never mind…" Kagome stood back, obeying Kouga.

A dark figure loomed over the courtyard of the manor. Its narrow red eyes glowed with malice and hate. The body of the demon seemed to be that of a large scorpion, its tail standing tall and looming over the rest of its body. Deadly poison trickled from the end, in preparation to strike and kill whatever came in its way. A faint glow came from a small spot on its forehead and its pincers clacked together menacingly.

"Prince Tsubasa… I've come to take you to your grave… Your bones will taste so delicious in my stomach. Come, and let me devour you! I promise I'll eat you quickly so you won't feel any pain…" The scorpion youkai hissed and clicked its pincers again, this time louder and more evilly.

"Never! We'll never hand the prince over to you, demon filth! Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled and threw her Hiraikotsu as hard as she could at the enemy youkai. 

The Hiraikotsu whizzed through the air and took off one of the scorpion's pincers. The pincer flew through the air, scattering blood. The Hiraikotsu flew back to Sango, who caught it with her right hand.

"Kagome! Tell me, where are the jewel shards located on its body?" Miroku yelled. Kagome rushed out with a bow and arrow readily at hand. More bows were on her back.

"Uhh…." Kagome squinted. "On its forehead!"

"Okay! Everyone! Aim for its forehead!" Inuyasha called out and readied his Tetsusaiga. He sniffed the air, trying to judge the place where the Cutting Wind Scar was located. 

"That girl…She can see the jewel shards? Oohh.. She'll come in handy…" The youkai murmured to himself and charged a full frontal assault at Kagome.

"Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha swung his sword and launched the Cutting Wind attack. 

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango launched her Hiraikotsu. The scorpion dodged just in time, avoiding both the Cutting Wind and the Hiraikotsu.

"Air Rip!" Miroku opened his right hand at the youkai, but not before getting pushed aside by the scorpion's tail knocking him down. The youkai soon reached Kagome and picked her up with its remaining pincer. Kagome lost grip of her bow and arrow and they both landed onto the ground.

"Kukuku… You'll be quite useful to me… Inuyasha, if any of you try to attack me, I'll have to kill this girl…" It hissed and held its venomous stinger near Kagome's head. A drop of poison fell from its tip and burned a large hole in the ground.

"Damn you, bastard!" Kouga called out. He felt helpless, his close-range attacks would be of no use against the youkai. It would just knock him out of the way. _Damn it… How can I get Kagome out of there?_

"Inuyasha! Guys, a little help here?" Kagome said, trying to struggle away from the poisonous stinger.

"Kukuku… No use in struggling, girl.. You're mine now!" The scorpion hissed with joy.

****

RING RING! 

The sound of bells began to fill the air, distracting everyone in the heat of battle.

"Huh? That ringing! It sounds like bells!" Kagome said.

"Where's it coming from?!" Inuyasha whipped around.

"It's coming in closer!" Kouga shouted.

"That energy! More jewel shards are coming this way! And it's really fast!" Kagome exclaimed.

****

SLASH!

A gust of wind and a blur soon rushed between Kagome and the scorpion demon. Blood poured onto the ground, and the scorpion was suddenly missing its remaining pincer. Kagome landed safely on the ground. A figure suddenly appeared on the roof, blood dripping from its right hand. Its yellow eyes glowed, leering, and the three-quarter moon was hidden behind clouds, making it hard to clearly see the mysterious figure.

"Fuu fuu fuu… I see that you've got jewel shards, fool, and they still haven't made you any stronger. They're no use to you, so I'll take them [from you]!" The figure chuckled 

in a sinister way and licked the blood from its hand. "Also, you'll make a nice meal for my pack…Fuu fuu fuu… Prepare to meet your maker!"

~-~-~-~-~-~-

Indy: Oom oom oom! Cliffhanger ending! Sorry if Kouga seems out of character. I haven't had a lot of experience writing with him… Well um, tell me what you think! Please Read and Review!

A/N: I'm also accepting suggestions and ideas to use in this fic, any ideas I use in this story will be pointed out in a shout out before every chapter in which it is used. Thanks!

AIM: 

LittleIndigo8 or

LittleIndigoazn

E-mail:

Indigo_Meep@hotmail.com or

LittleIndigo01@yahoo.com 

Please label the subject as **TLCI suggestion/idea.**

I'd prefer if you use my hotmail account for email. I go on it more often than yahoo. Please, if you insist on IMing me, if I'm not on one account, please use the other and try not to get frustrated. Thank you in advance! Now, onto the fic!


	2. Friend or Foe?

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to the wonderfully talented, Miss Rumiko Takahashi. I'm not worthy!! *bow bow* Rouko belongs to me, and no one else! Ask for permission before using!

A/N: I'm also accepting suggestions and ideas to use in this fic, any ideas I use in this story will be pointed out in a shout out before every chapter in which it is used. Thanks!

AIM: 

LittleIndigo8 or

LittleIndigoazn

E-mail:

Indigo_Meep@hotmail.com or

LittleIndigo01@yahoo.com 

I'd prefer if you use my hotmail account for email. I go on it more often than yahoo. Please, if you insist on IMing me, if I'm not on one account, please use the other and try not to get frustrated. Thank you in advance! Now, onto the fic!

~-~-~-~-~-

****

Chapter Two - **Friend or Foe?**

"Fuu fuu fuu… I see that you've got jewel shards, fool, and they still haven't made you any stronger. They're no use to you, so I'll take them [from you]!" The figure chuckled menacingly and licked the blood from its hand. "Also, you'll make a nice meal for my pack…Fuu fuu fuu… Prepare to meet your maker!"

The figure ran off the side of the roof, and leaped into the air. Ringing, much like the ringing that the group heard before, echoed in the courtyard of the manor. It extended its claws on both hands, which gleamed in the seemingly pitch black of the night. The figure cackled its evil laugh again, and headed straight for the scorpion-youkai.

"You're mine, now!" It shouted happily and held her claws at her shoulders, arms crossing over each other. The youkai, now terror-stricken due to the loss of both his pincers, turned straight around and began to skitter away, back to where it came from. "No use in fleeing! You're going to be dead in a second!" The youkai, ducked, its body hitting the ground with a gigantic THUMP.

****

SLASH! 

More blood came from the scorpion, but this time, it was from its tail. The figure had taken off its poisonous stinger rather than the head of the scorpion.

"Aww, look what you made me do! See? THIS is what happens when you move!" The figure landed onto the outer wall of the manor and sharply turned back around, what seemed to be a long braid, swished around, and more ringing came forth from the bells that were attached to the end of the long braid.

"What's this?" Kagome's eyes widened at what she saw. A bright glow emitted from the bell that around the neck of the figure. "They- They're jewel shards! At least five or six of them, at least!"

"Ahh! My tail! You-you hacked it right off! That's it, orders or not, I'm getting out of here!" the scorpion youkai turned a quarter-turn again and began skittering off again. The figure chuckled again and tossed aside the severed tail of the scorpion. It prepared for and attack again, and ran along the outer wall's edge, after the youkai.

"Not so fast! You still have to give me your jewel shard!" The figure leaped off the wall and high into the air. It did a flip in midair, and plummeted straight down, headfirst at the demon.

****

SLASH! THWACK! THUMP!

In an instant, the scorpion youkai's body was slashed into tiny pieces, and blood burst from the mangled body. The figure appeared out of the burst of blood, chuckling and holding up a shard of the Shikon no Tama in its hand.

"Feh. What dung. He wasn't even worth killing… And here I was, worried that I might actually have a tough time getting this shard… Such a shame that it didn't help you get stronger…" The figure wiped the blood off the jewel shard on its sleeve and inserted it into the bell around its neck. "That makes seven… It won't be long now until I gather all of the Shikon no Tama…" The night sky cleared and the three-quarter moon spread its light onto the courtyard of the manor, revealing the identity of the mysterious figure.

Even though she was splattered with blood, they still saw that she was a demon from the deep amber ness of her eyes and her pointed ears. Her clothes didn't seem like that of what a demon would normally wear. It seemed to be a mixture of cultures. Some from China and some from southern Japan. Ornamental bells hung from the shirttails and the long, billowing, yellow trimmed, sleeves of the blood-stained, pale blue shirt that the figure wore. Her pants were also that of a normal male villagers, so did her shoes. In fact, her whole ensemble seemed to be that of a young man's. Her skin was fair, and slightly tanned. Her jet-black hair was tied into a long braid that reached down to her thigh, and her smirk showed a pair of very sharp canine teeth. The figure looked up, and saw Inuyasha and the others staring at her.

"Who the hell are you people?" She asked in a very impolite manner.

"That's what we should be asking you! What do you think you're doing, taking our jewel shard?!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"**_Your_** jewel shard? Funny, I didn't see any of you trying to claim it for yourself when I slaughtered that worthless scorpion demon… Besides, I won it, giving me the right to claim it…" The female demon supplied Inuyasha with one of the two answers he sought.

"Whatever! You still haven't answered me! Who are you?!" Inuyasha snapped at her again. The demon's eyes narrowed.

"You seek my name? Fine. I shall give it to you. I am Rouko of the Western tribe of wolf youkai! My closest subordinates call me Alpha. Now that I have supplied you with your answers, might you be so kind as to return the favour?" She replied angrily.

"I'm Inuyasha!" _I knew it! She **is **a wolf demon! I could tell from her scent!_

"Kagome." _Another rival for the shards of the Shikon jewel?! What about Naraku?!_

"Sango, the demon slayer!"

"Miroku, the houshi." _Could she somehow be connected to Naraku?_

Rouko turned her head to Kouga and narrowed her eyes. "What about you?" _From his scent… He seems to be a wolf demon like me. _

"I'm Kouga. I, too, am from a wolf tribe." _My senses were right… She's a wolf demon. She says she's from the east, but we're way up north? What would she be doing so far up here? Collecting the jewel shards like us?_

"Another wolf, eh? How amusing… Well, I must be off and drop these jewel shards off. I have no time for such trivialities such as yourselves. Let us hope we don't meet again…" Rouko smirked and leaped back onto the outer wall.

"Wait! I have a question for you! Do you know of a demon that goes by the name Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku? Hmm… Sounds familiar… But it's too bad I can't justify your question with an answer.. Ta ta!" Rouko leaped off the wall to the outside and disappeared into the shadows.

"Inuyasha, does this mean that she works for Naraku?" Sango turned to the half tai-youkai.

"I hope not… Judging from her scent and how easily she slayed that scorpion, she seems very strong. If she does work for Naraku, things might get a little more complicated…" Inuyasha continued staring at the wall. Kagome let out a huge yawn.

"Well, I'm getting tired. How about we worry about it tomorrow? Let's get some sleep now." Kagome gathered her bow and arrows and headed back inside. 

"Yeah, okay…" "Sure, whatever." "Let's go…" All their replies seemed unhappy and mumbled out.

Kouga remained outside and continued staring at the wall where Indigo had previously stood. He seemed rather deep in thought about something. 

"You cad!" Sango screeched from inside.

****

SMACK!

"What?! What'd I say?!" Miroku asked innocently, rubbing the red hand print that was indented into his left cheek. "All I asked was if she slept wearing nothing!! Is that such a crime?" Kagome heaved at sigh and Inuyasha looked at him with sheer disgust.

"Miroku, when are you ever gonna learn?!" Inuyasha question in frustration.

"Inuyasha, Miroku will never change…" Kagome stated.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Well? What did you think of the second chapter?! Read and review! Any ideas or suggestions will help my story greatly!

Much Thanks to Tera, M-chan, and S-baka/chan for giving me some ideas on how to have improved on the second chapter! ::big hug:: Thanks guys! I owe it to ya!

Does anyone know which wolf tribe Kouga comes from? Please tell me, I need to know! Thanks in advance.

Myahh! ::rips her hair out:: I know I'm supposed to make Kouga seem more in character, but I don't know how!! __;; Could someone e-mail me some guidelines I could use for Kouga's character and personality? I'd really appreciate it, and for my dignity as a writer, I need all the help I can get! Thanks!


End file.
